Murder, Deciet & Revenge
by jackrusselsrock
Summary: Bella comes home in time to see that Charlie has been killed by Victoria. She is out for revenge and will do anything to get it, including being turned into a vampire...
1. Chapter 1

Bella wiped her tears as she drove away. Trying to get away from the horrific deaths of her father, Charlie, there was no way Edward was going to talk her out of this, it was the last straw. She parked in from of the Cullen's house and got out of the truck quickly, not even bothering to lock it, no one would try to steal it anyway, it was rusty and cold. The only thing valuable that she had was the ipod Edward had given her, which was at home. New tears sprang from her eyes and fell, that would never be her home again, there was no way she was going to go live with her mom in California she preferred Forks and its drab rainy weather more than any sunny day. Sure she loved the sun but it would never replace her fondness of Forks.

The first time her mother had made her move in with Charlie she had wanted to throw a fit, but now she would throw a fit if her mom made her move away, but she shouldn't have been thinking about that because there was no way in hell she would be moving back to California with her mom. She told herself she would move in with the Cullens' that is if they allowed it. Bella rushed into Edward's arms, immediately sensing something was wrong Emmet looked concerned. Edward held Bella at arms length, "Is that your blood," Edward's eyes flashed with anger. Bella shook her head, Edward immediately mellowed out a little bit more. Alice immediately rubbed Bella's back comfortingly Jasper sensed her emotions and looked sad immediately. Edward didn't even have to ask what was wrong, Alice had obviously had a vision and had filled everyone in, even Rosalie looked concerned. Esme got up to get some tea, and Carlisle paced. Bella still stood, sobbing onto Edward's chest and thoroughly soaking his shirt. Edward hummed their lullaby and calmed Bella down. Finally when she was calmed down they all sat on the couches and chairs. "Tell us what happened," said Rosalie even though she already knew. "I..I..I..walked in an-and Charlie was was" Bella hiccupped another sob, "Blood was everywhere," "He was-was-bitten, vam-pi-pire, Vict-ori-ia." "Victoria did this," Edward gestured to Bella's blood soaked shirt. Edwards's eyes flashed in anger.

**Authors Note**

**Sorry that was so short and choppy, I just had to get it done first, I might fix it later if I have time. But I still have to continue with chapter 2 of course, Since chapter 2 is even shorter than this…**

**I might take a while though, but if I get reviews I will know what to change or what you like…**


	2. Chapter 2

"Edward," Bella's breath caught in her throat. She looked into his eyes trustingly "You have to turn me into a vampire." Everyone in the room froze; Alice dropped her cup of tea. "What?!" he yelled. Bella closed her eyes as if to shut him out. "I need to get revenge; the only way I stand the chance against Victoria would be to…" She trailed off and started again "Edward, Edward are you listening." Edward's eyes had glazed over with anger. She continued on and ignored his unresponsive state "would be to turn into a vampire." "I will not change you into a vampire." He stated angrily. "You don't have to," Edward looked relieved until Bella stated calmly through her dried tears, "Alice can," "What?!" Edward yelled for a second time. "I said Alice can" stated Bella. "I heard what you said, I'm not deaf, and you are _not_ going to be changed." "I can and will do whatever _I_ want." said Bella. Just then Edward turned in time to see everyone trying to sneak out "Alice!" Alice paused in mid creep, "Freeze." She sighed and sat back into her chair, followed by Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Rosalie and Esme. Bella looked like she was holding back laughter, then she sobered immediately feeling horrible for thinking about laughter right after her father's death. Edwards eyes softened a little, "You don't have to feel guilty every time you're about to laugh, Charlie would have wanted you to be happy." He seemed to have read Bella's mind. Bella let one tear fall before diving back into the argument. "Thanks Edward that means a lot," said Bella sarcastically. "I know that I'm letting dad down because he would have wanted me to get revenge!" said Bella breathlessly. Edward looked as if he were about to break something. "This is no joking matter; the father I know would have wanted you to stay out of danger, not jump right into it." "You know nothing of my father," said Bella through her teeth. "You never even liked him and he _hated_ you, but he always put up with you, but I'm tired of this, I'm tired of having to ask for your permission, I'm _not_ a child Edward." Edward looked as if he had been punched in the stomach. Bella continued on, as if she didn't even notice. "I don't care if you don't want me to be turned into a vampire," Everyone looked surprised. "Yes I don't care, why is that so surprising?" asked Bella, reading everyone's minds, "Now Edward, I will be turned and that's final," Edward eyes clouded in anger once again and he stood up and stalked away without a word, with a cold sort of calm that Bella had never even witnessed.

"Oh _now_ you've done it," said Rosalie under her breath, back to normal. Bella shot her a looked that could make a flower wilt. Alice also shot her a look telling her with her eyes to shut up. Rosalie shrugged and wouldn't meet her eyes, speechless for once. Bella stood, "Alice, I need to talk to you," Alice nodded, and motioned her hands toward her room. Bella sat of Alice's bed, bouncing slightly, Alice looked grave. "You have to turn me." "I don't _have_ to do anything" snapped Alice. Bella looked shocked, then Alice said sheepishly "I'm sorry, I'm under a lot of stress right now," "I understand that your father's death has," Alice paused "changed a lot for you," then let her words hang in the air. "I think that under the circumstances, you need to sleep on it," Bella looked outraged, and Alice softened "just _think_ about it, it might not be what you want," "You can give me your answer tomorrow," Alice held her arms out waiting for a hug, Bella sighed and hugged her, "Fine." Alice grinned, "You know you are like a sister to me," and kissed her on the cheek. Bella went to get up, but living up to her role as 'the klutz' she tripped and came nearly close to falling, but Alice caught her and smiled, "Always the klutz," Bella smiled and blushed.

Bella sat on the bed in the guest room; she missed her house, her own bed, the picture of her mom on the bedside, and _Charlie_. Tears stung in her eyes as she fought the urge to cry, just then the door creaked open, Esme came in with a plate of some warm chocolate chip cookies, always the motherly figure. Bella crashed into her arms, sobbing non-stop.

Bella woke up early the next from the noise of the morning, or lack of noise, face feeling still sticky from last night's tears. She got up, curious and went straight for the kitchen, just as she suspected, no one was in the house, but there was a note of the fridge. Carlisle neat cursive on a paper, hung on a magnet.

Bella,

We went out hunting, help yourself to the omelet Esme made for you in the fridge. We will be back in an hour, if you are bored, you can watch Rosalie's vampire movie, it's on the coffee table.

Bella smiled at the thought of Rosalie's classical vampire movie, the one they could never watch all the way because they would be in the middle of fits of giggles at the Warner brother's theories. Bella sat at the kitchen table and ate Esme's deliously cooked omelet. She got up and stretched, then walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth and begin her daily rituals. After she was done, she went into Alice's room and grabbed a pair of Alice's clothes, speaking of clothes, Alice most likely planned to take Bella shopping for new clothes, Bella groaned aloud, she always ended up becoming Alice's human Barbie doll. Great just great, she thought as she turned on the TV, instantly the news popped up, "This is Nancy Grace on CNN live, with Frank Black who is a police man with all the latest news on Charlie Swan, who was found brutally murdered at the Swan residence yesterday evening," "His daughter, Isabella Swan is yet to be found…" Bella flipped the channel, another news report, she sighed and gave up, she turned off the TV and stood up.

She heard the back door open, Edward charged in with blood all over his shirt, at first Bella thought it was just blood from the latest hunt, but then she saw the panicked look in Edwards eyes, "Jasper is hurt, Alice and everyone else is trying to hold back Victoria and the other vampires that Victoria brought" "I need to get you out of here." His eyes shown with urgency. "No Edward!" "I don't have any other place to go," Tears stung in her eyes, "Bella, I will check you into a hotel," He headed toward Alice's bedroom and started to toss clothes into a bag, just then the door banged open. Victoria stood, her eyes flashing, "Edward?" Bella called out, "Not now Bella, I have to get you away from harms way," he said impatiently. "I think that may be a problem." Said Bella, finally Edward looked up from the bag and saw Victoria. He was in front of Bella in a flash, "Get out," he hissed at Victoria, Victoria laughed insanely, "Not without getting what I came for," she nodded her head towards Bella. Edward roared and charged at her, she looked surprised for a moment but then quickly caught on and fought back, Bella stood there, shocked at what unfolded before her, Edward and Victoria were too fast for the human eye to see. The door banged open yet again, there stood a male vampire that looked like James except his eyes were a darker crimson, "Replaced your James already?" asked Edward. Victoria hissed at him and Edward took a blow to the head from Victoria. The look alike headed toward Bella, Bella looked around in panic, "Where is Alice when I need her?" right on q the door banged open and Alice whizzed in, tackling the James look alike. Edward and Alice were too occupied to notice that a third party had walked in, a woman with violet eyes and beautiful long black hair, she had blood on the corner of her lips, Bella didn't know what to think, that is until the woman smiled maliciously and stalked toward Bella. Bella grabbed the heavy coffee table and heaved at the mystery woman; the woman easily dodged it and laughed hysterically. Alice looked up, distracted for a moment, and got punched by the James look alike. Just when Bella thought it couldn't get any worse a man with flashing blood red eyes walked in dragging Rosalie behind him. The mystery woman looked up startled for a second then smiled, "Look what the cat dragged in." Jasper limped in leaning heavily on Esme just then and seeming to forget about his injury, launched himself at the man who was dragging Rosalie. They fought and Rosalie and Esme came in and took care of the mystery woman. "What took you so long?" asked Bella. "We had to take care of some other members," said Jasper, motioning to the door. Emmett, Carlisle charged in looking to fight someone then spotted Victoria and the James look alike, they overpowered them immediately and when Victoria and the James look alike saw that they were outnumbered, they ran own the door immediately. "That was close," huffed a tired Edward, "_too_ close for my liking." said Alice.

"We have to call your mother Bella!" Alice said, trying to grab the phone from Bella. "She's probably worried sick!" Alice fought Bella for the phone, but Bella stepped out of her reach Jasper came up from behind Bella and grabbed it. He then tossed it over to Alice, she caught it at once "Bella this is for your own good," Bella huffed and puffed but she didn't blow the house down, instead she sat on the couch pouting. Alice dialed and waited for the ringing, "Hello?" asked a worried female voice. "Hello, is this Renee?"

"Yes this she, who is this?" asked Renee. "This is Alice Cullen," Renee was silent for a moment then the last name seemed to click, "Do you know where Bella is?" she asked eagerly. "Yes, we have her here right now," said Alice. "Okay, I will come and pick her up immediately, the flight might take a few hours though, where did you…" Alice interrupted, "That won't be necessary, Bella is fine over here," "Excuse me?" Renee said, "She is _my_ daughter and I am picking her up." Alice tossed the phone to Carlisle, "Your turn," she mouthed. Carlisle put the phone to his ear and said smoothly "It would be better if your daughter stayed here with us, the trauma has already made her ill, she was the one who found the body, making her move again and go live with you would only make her health worse, I've been a doctor for twenty years," Normally Renee would have never agreed but Carlisle being the vampire he was used hypnosis to help his case. "Okay, fine." She sighed and hung up.


End file.
